


Why I Didn't Do My English Homework: The Story (COMPLETE)

by Zhoris_Lishay



Series: One-Shot Books Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, I don't have any other tags, Other, Stull Cemetery (Supernatural), castiel - Freeform, please don't read, this is drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhoris_Lishay/pseuds/Zhoris_Lishay
Summary: This is a drabble, please don't read
Relationships: None
Series: One-Shot Books Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861663
Kudos: 1





	Why I Didn't Do My English Homework: The Story (COMPLETE)

_**** _

_**Why I Didn't Do My English Homework.** _

I sat down, ready to do my English homework when there was a knock at the door.

I paused, my laptop was sitting in my lap as I glared in the general direction of the door. After weeks of writer's block, I finally had the motivation to write, to set down and create a world where I am god, where anything I say goes without question. I would be the new Castiel, the new Chuck Shurley. Everyone would speak of me and anyone who spoke lies of me would choke on their own poisonous words.

_But then someone knocked on the door._

Muttering a bundle of curses under my breath, I reluctantly went to answer the door. I quickly unlocked the deadbolt and threw open the door, ready to unleash my wrath onto the person who interrupted my creative flow.

Except there was no one there.

I stepped out of the doorway, looking around for some kid to be hiding in the woods, snickering at my confused expression as I looked for something that wasn't there. I peered around one last time before I moved to step back into the house when I stopped.

It was quiet. _Too quiet._

I wordlessly slipped on my converse and threw a hoodie over my _AC/DC_ t-shirt and cuffed my jeans, fully prepared to make a run back towards the house if someone jumped out of the woods. I grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, scanning the tree line and I froze when I saw one.

A man stood at the edge of the woods, staring through the flashlight beam at me. He wore a trench coat over his business suit, the wind causing it to blow behind him. We stared at each other for a moment before stepping out of the woods and walking towards me.

The flashlight in my hand flickered and died.

I turned and sprinted back into the house, the flashlight clutched in my hand as I prepared to use it as a weapon. The hall lights were flickering until the bulbs blew out, spark flying and burnt the hairs on my hand. I jerked violently, dropping the flashlight during the same moment the door flew open.

I squeaked, lunging for the flashlight and I stuck the man in the face with it.

My stomach churned rebelliously when I heard the sickening crunch of his skull cracking and how the head out the flashlight was coated in his blood. At that moment, the hall lights went out and the flashlight turned back on, covering the man in a red glow.

He slowly stood up again and stared at me, completely ignoring the blood that was leaking down his temple. His blue eyes-brighter than any human eyes should be-stared at me with confusion and when he spoke, his voice sounded flat, void of emotion. "Why would you hit me? I mean you no harm?"

I scoffed, "Oh, you don't? Then tell me why the _hell_ you were on the edge of the property, _watching me?!"_ His stance remanded casual as he held his palms up at his side, "I was simply watching you because I was preparing to ask you for your assistance."

Slowly, I lowered the flashlight, "What do you need help with." He stared at me with sympathy and reached a hand up, "Don't worry," he said before touching my forehead, "it'll all make sense when it's over."

Five days later, I walked back into my house, dirt and other fluids clinging to my clothes. I sat down on my couch and opened my laptop, to see a sentence staring back at me.

_**Why I Didn't Do My English Homework.** _

_She'll think I'm crazy_ , I thought but I didn't care. She needed to know the truth.

They all did.

So, taking a deep breath, I began the story by saying, _'I sat down, ready to do my English homework when there was a knock at the door.'_


End file.
